Always by your Side - An Animal Jam Fanfiction
by xMischievousRaccoonx
Summary: When Sarah and Krystal try an item generator, things go wrong as they are tranfered into Animal Jam itself. They have to find a way out, until love spikes between the both of them during the chaos. What will happen? How will it happen? Read to find out, teehee :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction and possibly my last. It will be based on Animal Jam. Before you read, this fanction is M-rated so it will feature transformation, change of gender, violence, curse words, and sex. Yeah.. not a good idea to write an M-rated fanfiction over Animal jam but hey, it's a fanfiction.. anything can be done ;)**

It was a freezing day but no snow. Typical in the northern side of a southern state. My room barley received warm air, considering the air vent was half broken and old. I sighed and looked at the time in my computer. 5:58. As I stared at the time, a bubbly noise came from my computer. I looked at Skype and noticed my friend was finally on.

Krystal: Hi

Me: Hello

Krystal: "So what was the secret you wanted to tell me

Me: Well, not really a secret but I guess a cool trick I found on the internet.

Krystal: Rly? Then what is it?

Me: I'm not sure it works so I wanted to try it out for fun with you. Just to get some laughs out of it.

Krystal: oh, ok then

Me: So I found a website that can receive your AJ account and give you any item you want. It also mentions that it would give you the best experience in aj.. whatever that means..

Krystal: haha, yeah.. but I guess we should try it out.

Me: sure, let's get on aj then.

I logged onto animal jam as _jevecoco_ , which was a golden fox with orange legs and ears. The fox contained a yellow worn, orange leaf necklace, orange leaf leg armor, and a brown elf tail armor. I clicked into my den, waiting for Krystal. Soon afterwards, she came as _donutswithsugarr_ with her fox as well. Her fox was black with white paws and ears. She had a white flower crown on her head, a short black spike, white cupid wings, and a second black tail. I went back on Skype and at the same time, pulled out the website that contained the information.

Me: Ok, so now we have to add our username to the website

Krystal: This doesn't sound safe.. what if we get scammed?

Me: Don't worry, it doesn't ask for our passwords.

Krystal: I still feel that it's unsafe, even if it doesn't ask for our password..

Me: Yeah whatever, it's because of your spike isn't it?

Krystal: No..

Me: k

Krystal: Ok then.. what do we do next?

Me: After we add our usernames to the website, it gives us terms and rules and blablabla. Just skip all the way down to the agree button.

Krystal: Sound simple enough. Simple for a scan.

Me: just shut up and do it. It's just for fun :/

Krystal: yea, won't be fun when your items are scammed.

Me: just go to the website, jeez!

Krystal: fine send me the website..

I sent her the website link through skype and waited for her response. It took a while before she finally responded. I'm guessing that she was thinking about her decisions.

Krystal: There, I did the stupid thing.

Me: Wow, you actually did it.

Krystal: Whatever..

Me: So now just click the agree button through the rules section.

Krystal: are you sure? What if it mentions something about scamming or something?

Me: your still thinking about that huh?

Krystal: yes..

Me: just click it, look I'll do it first and tell you if anything bad happened, ok?

Krystal: Ok then..

I went on the website and sped through the rules section, finding the agree button. I clicked on the button and waited for anything to happen. I went on my Aj account and nothing odd happened either. I chuckled and went on Skype, prepared to type that nothing happened when suddenly, a jolt jumped out of the keyboard and shocked me. I gasped in pain and felt the whole world go black. My head swayed back and forth until I finally fainted, my eyesight going black.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt pain around my body. I think I was lying down.. in grass? I slowly opened my eyes as light poured into my pupils. I squinted but adjusted quickly. I looked around and saw the blue sky, dirt, and grass. Where am I? How am I outside when I was inside? Shouldn't it be cold? I tried to sit up but quickly fell down. This.. this didn't feel right.. I tried again but failed. I looked at my han- wait, paws?! I yelped in surprise. I noticed that there were orange leafs around my.. paws. That's when I realized.. I'm inside the game! How is that possible?! As I freaked out, I needed to know more about why I was here. I tried to sit up again, more slowly. I adjusted my paws and my back legs, achieving to lie upright. I had more to view and noticed my den with the same items as on the game. I turned to my left and almost fell sideways again as I saw a black and white fox beside me, lying sideways on the grass. It can't be.. Krystal?! I slowly tried to stand up this time and wobbled as I got onto my paws. I took my first step towards her. Then my second. And third. Hmm, this isn't as bad as I thought. I just need to get more use to it. I turned my head down to look at my friend lying on the grass. I'm guessing she pushed the agreement button as well.. I carefully took my right paw and touched her chest. I tried waking her up, repeating her name over and over. Suddenly, she woke up in a jolt. She tried standing up but just like me, she fell right back down.

"What happened!? Why is there a fox in my room!? Wait, this isn't my room, where am I?!" Krystal yelped, flailing her paws to sit up.

"Calm down Krystal! You're in the game! It's me, Sarah!" I said loudly, trying to calm her down.

Krystal stopped and looked up to me.

"Wait.. Sarah?" She said quietly. She slowly looked at her paws and started freaking out again.

I sighed and hit Kystal in the face as she stopped flailing.

"Yes, it's me. I-I don't know how this happened or why we are our avatars.." I said to Krystal, who stared at me with her frightened gray eyes.

"Do you think it was.. the website? I felt a s-shock that came from my computer.." She said, shivering at her thoughts.

"Yea, it shocked me too.. I feel that the website is the one behind all this, transformation.." I said, realizing it was the website all along.

"I mean, it's shocking but.. I'm kinda digging this." She said quietly, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Uhhh, what do you mean?! We were just turned into our avatars without finding a way to go back to our world and you actually like this?!" I yelled, surprised.

Krystal slowly got up, wobbling. After she adjusted, she faced me carefully.

"I mean, I've always wanted to be a wolf or fox. I think it's kinda cool. I mean, when will we ever get this opportunity again?" She said smiling, her eyes glowing.

"Well.. I guess being an animal is cool.. but it's still weird." I said, uneasy about becoming an animal.

"Come on, lift your spirit up." She said as she jumped up and down. I was amazed she could control her new body so well. "Speaking of turning into an animal, can't foxes dig? Ooo! We should try dancing too! Maybe even go to jamaa township!"

"Well, I guess that sounds kinda fun. I wonder if the other animals are going to be controlled by real people outside the animal jam world?.. or transformed like us?.." I questioned, wondering how the animals would act.

"Yea, I guess that's true." She wondered out loud. "But let's stop thinking about that, let's start thinking about fun and what we will do in the game!"

"Yea ok. I guess the first thing that pops up in my head is digging as a fox." I said, heading straight to digging.

It was amazing how easy it was to dig into the rough dirt! I guess this isn't as bad as I thought. I kept digging until I was fully into the hole.

"Wow, that looked so easy the way you did it! Hey look, the hole is disappearing!" Krystal yelled from above.

I looked behind my in confusion and sure enough, the hole I dug up behind me disappeared. Well isn't that some dark magic shit.

"Hey, when are you going to come out?" Krystal once again yelled from above.

I smirked as I planned to surprise her from behind. I began to dig upwards and as planned, I was behind her. I popped my head out of the hole and as I was going to scream to scare here, I noticed something usual and shocking. A vulva under her tail. This can't be true! Animal Jam doesn't allow that! I sunk down into my hole and looked down at my private parts. I gasped and bumped my head on the ceiling. I had a sheath and a pair of balls covered in fur. How is this possible that I changed gender?! That's when I realized and groaned. My avatar has male eyes, it must be why I have male genitals.

"Hey, what's going on down there? What happened?" Krystal said behind me where I dug the hole, scaring the life out of me.

I looked up and smiled weakly. " I-I though the ceiling would collapse." I stuttered, making up the lie.

"Oh, I guess I shouldn't be worried." She grinned, showing her canines.

There was a long awkward pause.

"Sooo are you getting out or what? I want to go explore jamaa and probably meet other animals." Krystal said.

I slowly got out of the hole, covering my member with my long bushy tail. I'm actually glad I turned into a fox instead of an animal with a short tail. Krystal stared at me as I got out with a puzzling look.

"What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself or something?" She questioned.

"N-no, I just.. hurt my paw while digging. Guess I was too over exciting." I said, choosing my words carefully.

"Huh. Ok then." She said, still a little concerned.

"Well, let's go explore then!" I said, trying to excite her and get her to ignore my "damaged" paw.

"Alright! I'm glad you're getting excited too!" She said happily. She bounded away and into the path outside my den terrain.

"Y-yea, let's go.." I said to myself. I padded slowly to the exit, covering myself with my bushy tail


	3. Chapter 3

I walked behind Krystal, as we looked for jamaa township. As I walked, I thought about my transformation and how it occurred.

How did the website transform Krystal and I? It has to have a scientific reason. ..And the shock.. how did it transfer from my computer and towards me? How did it specifically come to MY computer? Who made the website? How is it even possible to go into the game when it's digital? What about my family, do they know where I am? Is there a second body in the real world? Am I unconscious in the real world? If I'm a male, doesn't that me-

"Hey, Sarah! Look!" Krystal suddenly yelled, making me jump out of my thoughts.

I looked ahead and saw enormous trees everywhere. I noticed a clearing, a slide, and a shop with bush shaped animals.

"H-hey, this must be Sarepia Forest!" I said, slightly getting excited.

We both ran across the clearing and looked around. Sure enough, there were other animals. There were roleplayers as wolves, bunnies, and cougars, dressed with fox hats and bow and arrows, some had swords. There were other animals too but they seem to dress way off from the roleplayers.

"Wow, look at them! They must be warriors!" Krystal said out loud.

"We are, genius." Said one of the wolves.

Krystal and I exchanged looks of confusion. We both thought the same thing.

"You can hear us?" We both said at the same time.

"Uhhh, yea? We can literally see your text bubble." Said one of the cougars, somewhat roughly.

Again, Krystal and I looked at eachother. We turned around and whispered to ourselves.

"That's so weird.. they can see our speech bubbles.." I whispered to Krystal.

"Yea, it's odd. Can they hear us whisper though?" Krystal whispered into my ear. Her breath was warm and made me feel tingly.. I felt something odd in my stomach and between my legs. I immediately covered myself with my tail and held my paw out, pretending to be in pain.

"Owwww! My paw!" I moaned, distracting her.

"I thought you said you'd be ok! You seem to walk well when we traveled here?" She questioned me.

I dropped into a cold sweat. "I don't know! The pain just returned!" I moaned again.

One of the wolves walked up to us. "Are you ok? We can help you if you want, but you have to join our clan." Said the gray wolf.

"N-no, it's really oka-"

"Yeah! We would love to join your clan! Wouldn't it be cool, Sarah!" Krystal barked happily.

The gray wolf tilted his head in confusion. "Sarah, isn't your friend a ma-"

"Oh I would love to join! That would be great!" I said, putting on a fake toothy smile.

"Well then. Give us your clan name. Also, we are Thunderclan." The gray wolf ordered.

Of course. Thunderclan.. I thought about my clan name.

"I'll be Goldenfur." I said, thinking it would match my yellow pelt.

"And I'll be Nightclaw." Krystal said proudly, puffing out her chest.

"Great! Now we need you to change into warrior clothes." The gray wolf said, looking at Krystal

Krystal looked at the wolf in a puzzled look.

"How do I change?" Krystal questioned.

I face palmed at how stupid that sounded.

"What do you mean? Just click your avatar at the bottom left corner. Easy." The wolf said.

Krystal looked around, only seeing trees, bushes, and grass. She looked up and gasped.

"Hey, it's right there!" She said excited.

I looked up where she was looking and didn't see anything. Then I looked up from where I was and saw a hologram like button on top of my head. The button had a clothes sign on it. There were more buttons as well, including an emoji button, a game button, a den button, a map button, an action button, a party button, and much more. Basically everything on the main screen.

Krystal got up on her hind legs and reach for the clothes button.

"Hmm.. wonder what I should put on.." Krystal said to herself.

Suddenly, it hits me that I have the sudden urge to pee.. Great.. I got up from sitting down and walked over to the gray wolf.

"Uhh, tell her I went exploring for awhile.. cause she's taking a long time to change." I said hesitantly.

"Sure. I'll tell her when she's done." He said to me, smiling.

I walked into the clearing with the fireplace. Many animals were chatting and others were fighting over what was rare and not. I sighed and continued walking past them. I looked around, embarrassed about the other animals. Then I realized that I'M in the game, I could just go beyond the woods where others won't reach me. I ducked under the bushes and walked deeper in the woods. I heard people behind gasping and saying how is it possible that I'm going through the woods without the game stopping me. I chuckled to myself. Heheh, too bad they don't know I'm actually a human that.. turned into a male fox.. I realize how bad it sounds the way I say it, almost like a punishment..

I smell around the trees, finding a good place to pee away and hidden from the other animals. Especially Krystal.. I finally find a good hiding tree and I look at the tree hesitantly. I stand sideways from the tree and just stand there, thinking to myself.

Ok, how am I going to do this? Do I just.. lift my leg up and let it all out?

I slowly and carefully lift my leg up. I close my eyes and release. I open one eye and notice I'm actually urinating well. I feel my member going up and down as I continue to pee. Wow, I didn't expect to pee well in this body. Finally, what's left drips off my tip and I put my leg down. I turn around to see my mark on the tree. I look around to see if anyone's still around. Nobody as expected. I smirk and I lie down sideways behind the tree. I take another peek behind the tree just to make sure anyone's around. I turn back to myself and lift my leg up to expose my sheath. I feel wrong for doing this but at the same time, it should be normal, right? I'm an animal so it shouldn't feel wrong. Besides, I'm just "cleaning" myself. I examine myself, seeing my sheath and balls. I use my nose to touch my sheath. My member pokes out slightly, my tip still covered in urine. I hesitantly open my mouth. I slowly lick my member, immediately shivering by how sensitive it is. I smile and plunge in, licking my member until it eventually starts to length out more. I place my mouth on my member, suckling and moaning. I use my paw to rub on my balls, groaning even more. I eventually stop when I suddenly feel the urge to pee again. I lick my lips and wipe my paws against the ground. I stand up and slowly walk towards where I came from. I feel dazed by how great that felt. I guess being a male isn't that bad. As I near the clearing, I suddenly feel my member pulsing. What the hell?

"Hey, Sarah!" There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" I heard Krystal say all of a sudden.

I stop and look up, seeing Krystal bound towards me with her new warrior clothes. I start to stress out as my member starts pulsing wildly. I step back and I start to run away. I run deeper into the woods, stumbling.

"Where are you running to?!" Krystal cried out.

I zigzaged through the trees and eventually came to a dead end between trees. I looked around in desperation and suddenly got an idea. I began to dig into the dirt, faster and faster. I jumped in and waited for the hole to disappear. I nervously stayed quiet. That's when I heard Krystal walking around where I dug up.

"S-sarah? Where are you? Please stop hiding.. I-It's not funny!" Krystal stammered.

I felt bad but I couldn't let her see me like this. Suddenly, I felt my member pulse even more. I silently gasped and the urge to pee came to a climax. I had to contain myself! I clutched my member with my paws as I tried to contain myself from peeing again.

"S-sarah?" Krystal cried out.

I clutched my member hard, trying my best to avoid peeing. I heard Krystal sigh and walk away, the leaves crunching behind her. I waited until I could no longer hold it in. I peed and it splattered everywhere. I cried out as I did and sighed in relief afterwards. When I looked at my urine, it was white. I titled my head and started at it as the last remains of it gushed out of my member. I touched it with my paw and it felt sticky and gooey. I gasped as I realized what it was. I-It was cum! Did I really masterbate that hard? I stared and shook my head in disbelief. What would have happened if I haven't dug up the hole? I shivered just thinking what Krystal would say.


	4. Chapter 4

I climbed out of the hole, carefully viewing my surroundings. Luckily, Krystal was gone. I sighed and looked at my member, which was still dripping with cum. I carefully cleaned it with my paws and cleaned my paws on the grass.

Crunch.

My ears perked up and I started to feel nervous. Oh no, is Krystal back? I started to run back to the hole when something bumped into me. I fell back and looked up to what would of bumped into me. I yelped in surprise as I saw a blue fox standing over me.

"Why hello there." The blue fox said leaning closer to me.

"Who are-"

"Why I'm Patricia." She said interrupting me. "Say, I'm lost here. Can you help me find the way out?"

"Uhh.. how are you.. here?" I questioned. How WAS she here? Is she.. a human too?!

"I said, can you HELP," She leaned so close to me that her nose was a few inches away from mine. "..me find a way out?" She smiled in a creepy fashion.

"I-I am also lost as well!" I said, lying.

"Oh, is that so? Hmm. Well, too bad I was going to give you a reward for helping me. Guess you don't want that reward.." She said, giggling.

I didn't want to help her, even if I got a reward. She was plain creeping me out. .. But I WAS curious what the reward was..

"What's the reward?" I asked, plain out of curiosity.

"Teeheehee.. let's just say," She started saying while rubbing her tail on my sheath, "that you can mate with me."

I widened my eyes. Mate with her? No way!

"N-no thanks! I'm good." I said, looking away in disgust.

"Oh come on.. just for fun.. you seem like a great guy." She moaned, leaning on my chest. She rubbed my sheath even faster as I felt my member length out.

A moan escaped from my jaws. I quickly covered my mouth, flushing.

"Ooo, so you do? Come on, big boy. Mate with me.. put it in me..." She whispered in my ear as she lowered her body closer to me.

Her lower body came closer to my lower body, as I felt something wet and warm come close to tip of my member.

"I-I have to go!" I said, trying to escape from her weight.

"You don't want to do that." She whispered louder. She suddenly dropped her lower body into mine, slamming into me.

I tried to resist but I started moaning as she slammed her slit into my throbbing member, which was at full length.

"C-come on.. thrust into me!" She moaned, slamming into me over and over again.

I didn't want to but I felt my animal instincts starting to take over. I clutched her back with my forearms and starting thrusting into her. I howled in pleasure, panting. Without question, I pushed her so she would be lying on her back and continued thrusting her. She howled and moaned as she clutched into me.

"Faster, faster!" She cried out, her claws digging into my back.

I humped faster, as I panted and gripped her even harder. Her walls tightened around my member as I felt my member expand and grow. Finally, I reached my climax and ejaculated into her, gasping. I held her in place and we both panted. My member expanded as her wall continued tightening around it.

"T-that f-felt good..." I panted.

"I know y-you would like it b-big boy." She panted, licking my nose. "S-so are you going to help m-me?"

I widened my eyes and was about to decline but.. she DID give me a reward..

"S-sure.. I'll help you." I said, licking her forehead.

I tried getting off but my member was stuck inside her. That's when it hit me.. we are both foxes.. fuck.

"What's wrong? Can't get you red rocket out?" She said, teasing me.

I laughed nervously and wondered how long we would be here.

Crunch.

I gasped and turned around to see Krystal at the distance, looking around.

"Who's that, baby?" Patricia whispered.

"Uhhh.." I said in despair, dropping into a cold and frantic sweat.

I suddenly looked up and saw the clothing button and I frantically reached for it with my front paw. I clicked it and I saw all my clothes on my avatar and the color palette. I changed my fur to blue and my paws to light blue. I discarded of all my clothes and wore nothing on me. I quickly found the x button and closed out. Patricia looked at me in confusion.

"Why did you change color, baby?" She said.

I tried coming up with an excuse but Krystal was nearing. I tried looking nature and covered me and Patricia with my bushy tail. Krystal came closer to us in a surprised look.

"O-oh.. who are you two?" Krystal asked.

Before I could answer, Patricia was one step ahead of me.

"Why, I am Patricia and this is my mate.. uhhh, you never mentioned your name, baby.." She asked me.

"I-I'm Francis!" I said loudly.

"Well, pleasure to meet you." Krystal said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes. It really is such a pleasure.." Patricia said, rubbing her tail against my balls.

I squeaked, grabbing her tail immediately. Patricia gave me a dirty look.

"..and by mate you mean boyfriend but in animal language.. right?" Krystal asked.

Krystal usually tried avoiding using curse words and always tried being family friendly towards others.

"Mmm, you COULD say that.." Patricia said to her.

I gave Patricia the same dirty look she gave me.

"Well.. sorry to bother you but I was looking for a friend of mine. She is a golden colored fox with orange paws and ears. She wears a yellow worn and orange leaf leg and neck armor."

As she started describing, I started stressing out as Patricia gave me a questioning look.

"I-I think I saw her go that way!" I said, pointing at a random but far away location.

"R-really! I'm glad you know where she went! Thanks alot!" Krystal said, running towards the location.

I sighed in relief but was hit with a slap from Patricia.

"You're Sarah, aren't you?" She said, angrily.

"Shhh shh! Not to loudly!" I said, hushing her.

"You better have an explanation." She said, turning away in disgust.

"W-well, I'm actually a female but I was transferred into Animal Jam as a male! I used this website with my friend and I-"

"Hold on.. A website?" Patricia looked at me, her face softening.

"Umm, yes but I-"

"I use to be a male." Patricia said bluntly.

"What?" I said in shock.

"When you mentioned the website.. I remember doing something related with a website.. I used my sisters account because I wanted to get her dream item.. then this happened.. I'm sorry for mating with you." Patricia said, sadly.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe that the same website has caused the same thing to Patricia. Others could be trapped as animals here too!

"Does that mean.. you've been trapped here for a while?" I questioned softlt.

"7 years." She said quietly, turning red.

I widened my eyes. 7 years?! Is this why she asked for help? Or.. was she just trying to mate with me.. Nevertheless, I didn't want to be trapped here for my entire life!

"I-is there a way I can help you?" I asked.

"No.. it's better if you save yourself. To be honest, I don't really mind being here. I do worry about my family though." Patricia said, questioning herself. "Besides, you seem to be quite attracted to that friend of yours.. covering yourself! Haha!" She chuckled.

I turned red. "I-I.. okay, maybe I do have a little someth-"

"What did I tell you! Now go out there and go with her. I'm sure she won't mind." She said while rubbing my balls again.

"STOP!" I yelled, my face turning extremely red.

"Teehee! I'm just playing with you." She said, laughing.

Suddenly, I felt my member finally give in and release from Patricia's slit.

"Well, speak of the devil! Looks like your free from me." Patricia said, licking her vulva.

I looked in disgust but.. she looked pretty good licking licking herself..

Patricia looked up and noticed me staring. "Oh? You want ME to clean you?"

"W-well no but-"

Patricia dove towards me, licking my cum covered member.

I squeaked and pushed her out of the way.

"Teehee! Sorry, couldn't resist. Now go. Or come back for more.." She said, fluttering her eyes at me. "And change your color, please. You look awful with a blue dick."

I laughed nervously and immediately put on my clothes from before and my regular pelt color.

"Bye, Patricia." I said, padding away.

"Bye, big boy." Patricia called out, giggling


	5. Chapter 5

I followed Krystal's scent through the forest. It was amazing how strong a foxes' nose was. As I neared, I noticed Krystal sitting back on a tree. She was.. crying.. I carefully padded behind the tree, perking my ears as she sobbed.

"I-I don't want to be alone.. I'm scared.." She cried softly. "I thought it would be cool to be an animal but I want to go back home." She wailed.

It broke my heart how badly she wanted to go back to the real world. It honestly surprised me that she wanted to, based on her excitement on transforming into an animal.

"I wish Sarah was here.." She whispered to herself.

My heart started to beat slightly fast. This was my chance to be with her. I slowly and quietly paced backwards, away from the tree. I sighed and called out her name, as if I wasn't listening to her in the first place. I saw Krystal look at me from behind the tree and gasp. She came running towards me and she hugged me, squeezing the breath out of me.

"Sarah! Where were you!? I was worried sick!" Krystal said, crying. "I was all alone a-and I found this couple and-"

I leaned towards her and pressed my lips against hers. She widened her eyes, but surprisingly, she kissed back in passion. We embraced in what seemed like hours and we slowly backed away from eachother. Krystal touched her lips, looked at her paws, then looked at me.

"S-Sarah.." Krystal whispered softly as she blushed.

"Krystal, we have been friends for a long time and I want to say.. I have had feelings for you ever since. I was just.. afraid you wouldn't consider me as your lover.." I said softly, smiling.

Krystal looked down, as if thinking about what I've said. She looked up with love in her eyes, grinning. "I've had the same feeling for you.. I thought you wouldn't feel the same way.. but.."

I tilted my head, slightly worried what she would say. "But what?"

"Why did you run away from me?!" She yelled, surprising me.

I thought to myself by how I would respond until I heard a gasp from Krystal herself.

"Y-you have a.." She stuttered, covering her mouth in shock.

I felt my face turn hot and I quickly covered myself with my tail.

"I-I can expla-"

Krystal slowly walked up to me and suddenly pushed her lips against mine. She released her lips from me and looked into my eyes with her blue crystal eyes. "You know.. you could have told me earlier and none of this 'running away business' would have happened.." She said as she whispered into my ear.

I softened and looked into her eyes with my dusky brown eyes. "If I wouldn't have ran away," I carefully pushed her down to the ground and embraced in another passionate kiss, "This, wouldn't have happened."

She smiled and licked my forehead. We both laughed and battled over eachother on who would have dominance over eachother, rolling around on the leaves. She won as she sat on top of me. I sighed happily and gave in.

"I'm so glad you admitted to me." Krystal said, giving me her toothy grin.

"Yea, it was quite difficult and embarrassing." I said, chuckling.

She laughed and licked my cheeks, as I blushed.

"So, how does it feel to be male?" Krystal suddenly asked.

"Well isn't that out of the blue. To be honest, I felt pretty awkward at first but now.. I really don't care. As long as I'm with you.." I said truthfully.

"Well, I never thought of this in the real world but.. since this is a once opportunity.." She said in a hinting manner.

I immediately blushed and I began to feel awkward again.

"D-do you really want to do this?" I said, stammering.

Krystal chuckled, "Look at you, already stuttering at the thought of it. I mean, this isn't the real world so I highly doubt our actions in the digital world will affect the real world."

I sighed and gave in. I slowly stood up. "Let's go to my den." I said, quietly.

"With pleasure." Krystal said, rubbing her back against my chest.

I looked up and touched the den button. I held out my paw and Krystal grabbed onto my paw. We both closed our eyes and when we opened them, we were back where we started in the beginning.

"Hold on, let me add a couple of details.." I said, reaching for the edit button.

Krystal sat patiently as I edited my den, making it fit the mood. After I finished, Krystal gasped in shock.

"Wow, the den looks so much.. sexier." Krystal said happily.

The den walls had the night starts as the floor was wood. Candle lights surrounded inside the den and pillows were added in the middle of the den. Roses were added inside the den and flower aroma scent candles were added as well.

"Damn, how did you get so good at den decorating. You always left your den empty with no fucking items."

I blushed, "Hehe.." I said, scratching the back of my head. "..And since when did you use such language, young lady."

"Oh what, it's not like you've ever cursed before. Plus, we are in the digital world. Nothing affects us in the real world. No one knows, only us." Krystal said, rubbing her head against my chest.

We both walked towards the pillows inside the den. We both removed our clothes and placed them to the side. As I was placing my worn down, Krystal walked behind me and went between my hind legs, rubbing against my sheath all the way towards my chin. She moved her tail back and forth against my balls, making me moan.

Krystal seemed to like the reaction. "Hey, mind if you lie on your back?" She asked.

I mindlessly lied down on my back, exposing my balls and member, which was poking out of its sheath.

Krystal seemed to not know what to do when she stared at my private parts. "Heheh, guess it's our first time doing this, huh?" She said, smiling.

Before I could object, she dove down towards my stomach and starting licking her way to my sheath and slowly up to the tip of my member. I shivered in pleasure as I moaned and streached my hind leg further. I felt Krystal smirk as she placed her whole mouth on my member, which was throbbing at full length. She started bobbing her head up and down, faster and faster. I felt her tongue wrap around my member, slightly squeezing it. She rubbed my balls with her paw and rubbed my sheath with her other paw. I was seeing stars and moaning so loud. I started thrusting slightly as she sunk her mouth deeper into my cock, almost making her gag. She was making my experience feel way beyond. Finally, I reached my climax and my seed shot up into her mouth. She seemed surprise at first at the sudden jolt, but started licking her lips and licking up all the remains left on my tip.

"W-wow.. you are s-so good.." I panted.

"Heh, I-I guess you could say it was a beginners luck." She said, still licking her lips.

I finally got up and I pushed her carefully down on her back. She laid on the pillows, licking my nose. I backed up and looked at her vulva, which seemed wet and contained pre-cum. I poked my nose in her slit, smelling the delights that came from her. She cringed as I touched her warm parts with my wet nose. Slowly but surely, I licked her slit. She moaned and gasped as I leaned closer and plunged in, going deep with my tongue and licking her walls. She moaned and arched her back. I used my paws to widen her legs and started rubbing between her legs. I slowly reached my member and started rubbing it with one of my paws as I explored with my tongue, collecting all the juices before she reached her climax.

"I-I feel something in m-my-..!" She started to say. Before I could react, cum splattered on my face and mouth.

"A-ah! S-sorry about t-that.." She apologized.

I licked my lips and licked the puddle left below her slit. "No worries." I said, smirking.

We both took a long pause, as I waited for her response.

"So," Krystal said finally, slowly sitting up. "Human style or doggy style?'

I looked into her eyes and finally decided, "Doggy style. Let's start and finish as foxes."

Krystal smirked and nodded. She stood up and turned around, bowing her front body and raising her tail up. She exposed her vulva, which made my member throb. This was new for me, I never thought I would mate as an animal. But I guess it was also new for Krystal. I slowly walked over to Krystal and gave her slit a short but slow lick. She shivered and I finally found myself on top of her. I clutched my fore legs on her thighs and leaned my chest over her back.

"Are you ready?" I said.

Krystal buckled her rump against my member.

"Ready when you are, Sarah." She said, as she whispered my name.

I started humping slowly, trying to look for her entrance. My member finally hit her warm opening.

"This will hurt like hell, Krystal. Tell me when you need to stop."

Krystal nodded and I licked her back as a final kiss. I thrusted into her, as she cried out. I pounded and pounded, my member pulsing as I went through her juicy walls. I suddenly reached a certain spot, which I immediately knew what it was.

"S-stop!" She cried out.

I stopped, waiting for her response.

After a few minutes, she looked at me and smiled, nodding. I smiled back and started off slowly again. I pumped into her hymen, and she started to gasp, then moan in pleasure. I started to thrust faster and faster, lifting my leg up just for my member to reach her climax of pleasure. I leaned even further towards her back as she sunk her slit deeper than my member could take. I clutched her thighs even harder as we both started to moan loudly. My claws from my hind legs dug into the wooden floor as I gave the final and powerful thrust.

"I-I think I'm gonn-" I started to say, but I got interupted before I could.

I cummed into her, gasping from the sudden jolt. My member expanded as her walls tightened around my member. She threw her head back, moaning. I leaned on her back, panting.

"W-We might be stuck here for awhile.." I said, my words barely escaping my breath.

"I d-don't mind.. as l-long as I'm with you.." She said, panting.

I got off her back and lifted my leg up, swiftly moving it across her back. We both stood for a long time, still panting and gaining our breath. Finally, after a long while, my member gave in and her walls finally fell back. We both collapsed onto the ground, panting.

* * *

"Wow, the real stars look nice. Better than your den and it's wallpaper." Krystal said as she snuggled into me.

"Heheh, yeah.." I sighed as we stared at the real stars in the dark sky.

As Krystal snuggled into me, I had the urge to urinate.

"Uhh, sorry Krystal. Nature is calling." I said, cringing at how stupid that sounded.

"Take your time." Krystal said, resting her head on the soft grass.

I padded towards my den and into the back side of my den. I sat on the cement and looked out to the trees on the other side of the fence. I started thinking about everything that occurred today. How awkward it started and how satisfying it ended. I smiled and chuckled to myself. I stood up and climbed over the fence, reaching the other side. I sniffed each tree, making sure I marked the right one. I finally found the perfect tree and lifted my leg, releasing the urine out of my tip as it moved up and down. I started remembering my first time urinating. Oh how weird it felt. Even the first time I masturbated felt like a past memory. As the last drips fell down my tip, I started wondering about Patricia. I wonder where she is or what happened of her. She's probably just leading another unfortunated victim for her pleasure. I laughed to myself and lowered my leg. I lied down sideways and lifted my leg, cleaning my tip and my sheath. Even though it felt pleasurable, I refused to masturbate again. Not after how much I thrusted today. As I stood up, I felt a shadow loom over me. I broke into a cold sweat as I looked over my shoulder.

"Hey baby boy!" Patricia barked, making me jump out of my fur.

"P-Patricia?! What are doing here? I thought you were lost!" I yelped, trying to control my voice.

"Oh but I followed! If it weren't for that marvelous scent you carried in your dick after we banged, I wouldn't have found my way back!" She said, snickering.

I felt my face flush and I gave Patricia a concerned look.

"How much did you witness of us?" I slowly asked.

"Hmm, perhaps from the time you climbed out your hole after your friend chased you till the time you enjoyed pounding the shit out of her." She said normally.

I felt my whole body go dead. "Y-You witnessed us.. mate?" I squeaked.

"Ya-haw. It actually made ME wet too. I actually came here for you to finish me off." She laughed.

I shook my head as I gave her a disgusted look.

She finally gave me a serious look and sighed. "Look. I overheard when your friend wanted to go home. And.. there might be a way back."

I perked my ears and look up at Patricia with hope in my eyes.

"Wow there buddy. Don't use ALL that fire in your soul! ..Unfortunately, there's a catch.." She said, looking at me sadly. "You have to sacrifice your human body and live among the digital world. Even though her avatar would still be there, it's not her.. it's just a computer controlled by herself in the real world."

I looked down at the ground, furrowing my eyebrows. What would happen if I did agree? She would be in the real world but.. I'd be stuck here.. I remembered how scared and desperate she was to go back home and how it broke my heart. Whatever made her happy is my choice.

I stared at Patricia with confidence. "I don't care about what happens to me. I'll do anything."

Patricia looked at me thoroughly as her white eyes searched through my brown dusky eyes. "I see you've already made a decision but... will SHE be okay with this?" Patricia asked. "This is your final warning. If I were you, I would talk to her."

My confidence faded. I sighed and walked away from Patricia, not saying a single word.


End file.
